1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to land vehicles and particularly to motorized golf cars, utility cars and like personal transportation vehicles. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicle finding particular but not exclusive utility as a golf car for a physically-impaired golfer who must play while seated on or supported by the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A golf car with a swivel seat for use by ambulatory disadvantaged golfers is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,341,894. The seat is motor driven from a position for vehicle operation to a golfing position.